


christmas special: (multiple ships)

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Deceit | Janus Sanders Being Deceit | Janus Sanders, Drunkenness, M/M, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: the story Thomas is trying to find the perfect gift for Nico, meanwhile, in the mindpalace the sides are having a Christmas party, spending time with their dates and some chaos ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Nico Flores & Thomas Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	christmas special: (multiple ships)

Thomas looked around the store, he had come to his local 'nerd' store as the kids love to call it. He was looking around at all the produce on the shelf trying to find something that Nico would love. He wanted to get his boyfriend the perfect gift for his and Nico's first Christmas together. He just couldn't find something he felt was good enough for Nico. 

He was about to give up when he remembered that Roman would be a great help in this. Not only was he creative but he was also Thomases Romance. So Thomas quietly called out to him in the quite shop "Roman" he called. 

A few seconds later the familiar side was stood in front of the man. But Roman didn't look like his normal self. Roman's hair was a mess, looked like it had been polled backwards like he was stressed "Roman? are you ok?" Thomas asked. Roman went red nodding his head quite violently "whats up Thomas?" he asked trying the fix his hair. Thomas sighed dropping the topic for the time being "I need help, I don't know what to get Nico, my head isn't straight and I can't focus very well" he said. That made Roman flinch "s-sorry Thomas, we are all having a little... party? I guess you could call it that, it may be distracting our influence on you" Thomas nodded gesturing to the products on the self "well, could you spare a few minutes to help me?" Roman nodded quickly looking at things on the shelf going around the store with Thomas to find the perfect gift. 

__________

When Roman returned to the mindpalace he instantly had a pair of arms around him "why you leave?" Virgil muttered as he had his head on Romans back trying to snuggle into the taller man. Virgil looked very intoxicated... 

"REMY! WHY IS MY BOYFRIEND DRUNK!" he screeched to the man on the couch with his pink-haired boyfriend on his lap. Remy glared at the man "don't blame me, girl, he went off with Janus when you left" Virgil had started to kiss Romans neck which made his shutter and turn around. He took Virgil into his arms as he walked to where the two other sides where. He smiled "hey padre," he said seeing Logan sat with Patton at the island. Logan's head on the table looking very annoyed at his boyfriend... probably because of all the puns Patton was making. He looked up from his boyfriend and smiled back "hey kiddo's... is Virgil ok?" he asked gesturing to the man in Romans arms like a little kid, legs wrapped around the man and his head placed in between his jaw and collar bone kissing his neck.

He kissed Virgil's head before he spoke, smiling "yes padre, he's fine. Just a little drunk from the other two" Patton nodded understanding how Janus and Remus have their ways to get Virgil to drink a lot more by adding more stronger drinks or increasing the quantity of drink in Virgils classical mixed drink. he smiled to his dark strange son "kiddo?" he said trying to gain his attention. But Virgil only made a small noise of recognition before returning to kissing Romans neck. 

__________

Thomas had gotten the perfect gift for Nico, he knew that he would enjoy the new pins and stickers which would go perfectly with the beenie that he had also gotten for his boyfriend. He smiled as he entered his home taking that bag over to his table. He placed them down before heading off to bed since it was midnight, he knew he would probably just watch re-runs of things... maybe text Nico as well. 

__________

Janus woke up wrapped in Remus's arms. he smiled feeling the man tighten his grip "babe, I know you're up" he said kissing the mans forehead "noooooooooo" Remus ducked his head more into Janus's chest not loosening his grip. 

It took around 20 minuets for Janus to get out of bed and dressed. he walked into the kitchen only to see the moral side there making pancakes "morning Patton" he said grabbing the parasctamol that they kept in the cabnit for times like this. Patton tuned and smiled "morning kiddo, did you have a nice night?" he asked before going back to making pancakes for everyone. 

What the pair didn't know was that Roman was coming inside the kitchen to "yeah, I have an awsome night pat" he said taking the parcetomal "Janus!" he turned to see Roman stood by the door way glaring at Janus...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hop we everyone is having/will have or has had a Merry Christmas. It’s currently 10 am here so I hope u all have a wonderful day. Thanks to a fellow fander@AO3 for the request. Hope u enjoyed the cheaper have a fantastic holiday ~jj2003


End file.
